Tier System
If you believe your character has powers that makes you an exception to the following please run it past your faction leader, they have final say on all exceptions. Power Level Power Level or PL for short is the culmination of your characters ability to project power into the world, forces such as Strength, Speed, Reiatsu, Technique, Experience, all these factors contribute to your characters Power Level. Power Level is essentially an arbitrary number to represent your overall power in relation to another's overall, whilst these numbers may change to more accurately represent the difference in power, these numbers aren't absolute, they are merely to put into perspective the situation you are in. To get an idea of how these numbers work below we have listed the Power Levels next to ranks: Entering a different state such as a Shinigami's Shikai state will grant you a temporary boost to your Base Power Level, the amount you receive may vary, listed below are the temporary boosts each race receives and how they stack: Reiatsu, Tier, and You Disclaimer Please keep in mind this system is to be used as a general guideline, not an absolute never changing rule, the roleplay you will be taking part in is ever changing and ever evolving. Thus while one person may have a greater Reiatsu or tier then you "currently" have they are never "unbeatable". While you alone may not be able to beat them in a one on one fight never forget that is why you have comrades and allies, to assist you in your goals and to help keep you alive to fight another day. Rank Rank is your 'Authority' this has nothing to do with your Reiatsu, or your "tier" but rather the duties and obligations you have earned. If a Adept is found suitable to hold the rank and duties of a captain they must still gain further strength and power through rp like every one else, there are no short cuts, no fast tracks, no work arounds, though this does not mean they have not earned their authority, so even if they are weaker be wary of insulting some one of higher station then yours. lest you face their wrath! Tier Tier is a Milestone you have reached that shows a rough equivalent of your characters knowledge and skill level, while this in no way reflects your rank it does show a rough equivalent to the power you now hold at your fingertips. These are to be taken much like "achievements" in video games these days, as a reward for your hard work and dedication. so feel free to pat yourself on the back, you have worked long and hard to earn your "Tier." Reiatsu Reiatsu is the building block of all spiritual matter, though their are various types like Reiryoku and Reishi it all is a various form and or application of Reiatsu. This number shows to the exact point how strong your character is, how much power they can put out, and how much they have trained to gain even more strength and power. physical shape means nothing in comparison to a much higher reiatsu. this is the end all be all, and for those obsessed with being the "strongest" look no further then your Reiatsu. The Tiers Race Leader Tier Race Leaders: 14,000 Reiatsu This tier represents all would be leaders each having amazing strength rivaling the gods of legend, few beings can survive angering a racial leader and those that have managed too would likely think twice before doing so again. this tier represents years of dedication, work and more then that, the drive to achieve greatness. few beings will ever reach this level of strength. each that does will forever be remembered by their respective races. Though as a idol to strive to be like. or a shame spoken of in whispers. that is for time to tell. Mythic Captain Tier Tier Attained at 11,500 Reiatsu (attainable by Staff permission only). This tier. Impossible to get higher with out staff permission. Legendary Captain Tier Tier Attained at 9,000 Reiatsu Beings of sheer devastating force just fighting them in their base form is an effort in futility, Their Mastery of a multitude of skills, powers and forces makes them a force of nature, a fight between two beings of this tier going all out would require the maps of a region to be redrawn and population tallies to be completely recounted, it is impossible to contain a fight between two Legendary beings going all out, all those weaker then these beings can hope is to not become collateral damage. Attaining Legendary unlocks final racial forms listed below: Elder Captain Tier Tier Attained at 7,000 Reiatsu This is the end of the road for most peoples training, an insurmountable roadblock of amazing proportions. after all races have attained mastery of their forms, skills, equipment and maneuvers. for those capable of reaching this pinnacle they stand as beacon's among their individual races as something to aspire to become. Aside from the racial leaders their is only one plateau of power past this point and that is the realm of the Legendary heroes or villains of each race, Those who have long since left their mark on history and too this day stand as myths to the world. It is after this point where you require head admin permission to progress further Experienced Captain Tier Tier Attained at 5,250 Reiatsu For most shinigami this signifies masterful knowledge of their bankai, its weaknesses, strengths, and abilities, as well all other races start mastery of their respective forms at this point. this tier represents those who have been through many battles and likely have attained tactical and strategic knowledge to assist in leading of a division or squad of lesser fighters. many Experienced Captains should begin looking forward and start training their younger members. as from this point on they will need to look beyond themselves to the future. New Captain Tier Tier Attained at 4,000 Reiatsu: Welcome to the long stretch that is becoming a captain tier! from now on your will make your mark in the world, every action, every comment, every breath examined under a microscope. while you may not be given a "captain" rank you are still among captain strength fighters, for most shinigami this means having attained bankai, for Arrancar this means having completely mastered your Resurrección. keep up the hard work, and prove to all the eyes that are now watching you that you are a force to be reckoned with! Lieutenant Tier Tier Attained at 2,250 Reiatsu: This tier is where most races will begin their climb up the internal ranks of their organization, for shinigami this means striving to become a Fukutaicho, for Arrancar this means trying to become an espada's fraccion, having attained full and absolute mastery of their shikai this is where shinigami begin working towards attaining their bankai. while they can begin working on unlocking their bankai they can not actively use it until next tier Third Seat Tier Tier Attained at 1,100 Reiatsu: Finally attaining near expert level with their races specialized skills first stage this tier begins to advance towards realizing their races true potential. taking the first steps to feeling the depths of true power. by this point both shinigami and arrancar should have mastery of their first released state, having all powers and ability's it will ever attain. knowing nearly all the ins and outs, and weak spots of their release Seated Tier Tier Attained at 600 Reiatsu: Finally realizing what being a spiritually aware being is like most races take their first steps at this point learning their races unique abilities, for shinigami this means starting training with their shikai, for arrancar it means training with their Resurrección. Unseated Tier Tier Attained at 250 Reiatsu: Finally able to manipulate Reiatsu this tier can start learning how to use their racial skills such as Kido for shinigami or balas for arrancar, finally finding out how to mold and shape their reiatsu to put it to use, just remember. try too hard and it might blow up in your face! Trainee Tier Tier Attained at 100 Reiatsu: Your the bottom of the barrel. your faction is testing you to see if your capable of growing to be useful to them. Right now your lucky if your capable of the basics Group Power Level When fighting in a group / against a group, one side will be put at a disadvantage, you can work out your Group Power Level by adding your allies power levels together and comparing this number to your enemies. To count as a group your characters must be targeting the same opponent / group of opponents, use common sense when determining if you should be classed as a group or not. Rule of thumb is, can you fully trust your ally to guard and attack by your side, and not betray you as the tide turns? If your ICly worrying about your allies turning on you, you will not be classed as a group, as you won't be fighting as a collective but as individuals with the same target. Group combat is to allow lower level players to fight higher level players, and the formula is to give Higher level players the freedom to RP as strong as they should be. This system isn't meant to restrict you, but rather give you a decent idea of the situation you are in, so you as an RPer can feel that threat, for instance, if you invade an enemies base, you are taking the real risk of being out numbered and overwhelmed Power Level Difference As the gap between you and your opponent widens your ability to fight them as equals diminishes, they are on another level, unreachable by you in your current form. A Captain can easily overpower a group of trainees however at some point sheer numbers comes into play, not everyone has the overwhelming Reiatsu to protect them from the nicks such as Zaraki. X'' = Your Power / Group power ''Y = Enemy Power / Enemy Group Power Z'' = Amount of Enemies ''X - Y > 3,000 * Z Flatten Clause While above +2 tiers Above the OPPOSING reiatsu value you may flatten the opponent. Choosing to flatten the opponent is a means to avoid combat. If you proceed to fight the opposing force while Flatten Clause is active a Admin is to be called. This clause then becomes Execution Clause for Violation of Power. Execution Clause If a RP is submitted Killing a member of any faction 2+ tier's lower than the offending party, the offending party will be investigated. If the death is not a WILLING DEATH then the offending party forfeits Death Rights and will have their faction leader ICLY kill them. If the offense calls for it, a ban or suspension will be enforced. EXAMPLE: (4,000) Captain + (5,250) Captain VS (9,000) Legendary Captain In the above example two captains are unhappy with their allies constant disrespect and have challenged him, lets run their powers and see what the situation looks like... 9,250 Vs 9,000 ...The situation seems to be leaning in the two Captains favor, the once overwhelming power of the Legend is being matched by their united front, he can't simply bat them around as if he were fighting them one-on-one. Flee Clause If ANY enemy is attempting to flee, Death rights are preserved, and you will be expected to let them flee regardless of your individual/group power level. This is to allow people to protect their characters whilst RPing with higher level characters, as well as to give people the out should they need to stop RPing quickly for RL reasons. Combat Skills So until now we have covered your overall power, how strong you are compared to others, in this section we will cover what makes up your collective power, in what fields you are strong in and which fields, if any, you are poor in. Each Race has A set of Five skills that they can specialize in these skills yield bonuses if used against other skills. Skills that give an advantage will break through skills of the same tier or lower a lot easier, Example: using an Iron palm strike to hit someone shunpo'ing to dodge attacks will work most of the time unless their skill in Hoho or Power Level is significantly higher than your Hakuda or Power Level. Shinigami/Visored Skills * Hakuda is effective against Hoho, Sonido, Hirenkyaku, and Bringer's Light * Zanjutsu is effective against Kidou, Hierro, Spiritual End, and Spirit Manipulation * Hoho is effective against Zanjutsu, Spiritual Strength, and Item Manipulation * Kidou is effective against Hakuda, Physical Strength, and Physical Enhancement * Reiatsu Control Arrancar Skills * Hakuda is effective against Hoho, Sonido, Hirenkyaku, and Bringer's Light * Zanjutsu is effective against Kidou, Hierro, Spiritual End, and Spirit Manipulation * Sonido is Effective against Zanjutsu, Spiritual Strength, and Item Manipulation * Hierro is effective against Hakuda, Physical Strength, and Physical Enhancement * Reiatsu Control Quincy Skills * Physical Strength is effective against Hoho, Sonido, Hirenkyaku, and Bringers Light * Spiritual Strength is effective against Kidou, Hierro, Spiritual End, Spirit Manipulation * Hirenkyaku is effective against Zanjutsu, Spiritual Strength, Item Manipulation * Spiritual Endurance is effective against Hakuda, Physical Strength, Physical Enhancement * Reishi Control Fullbringer Skills * Item Manipulation is effective against Hoho, Sondo, Hirenkyaku, and Bringers Light * Physical Enhancement is effective against Kidou, Hierro, Spiritual End, and Spirit Manipulation * Spirit Manipulation is effective against Hakuda, Physical Strength, and Physical Enhancement * Bringers Light is effective against Zanjutsu, SPiritual Strength, Item Manipulation * Reiatsu Control Skills have six tiers of mastery, these tiers represent how skilled you are in that field and what techniques you are capable of learning / using, These tiers of mastery are guidelines to help understand how skilled someone is vs another player. # Novice # Adept # Expert # Specialist # Master # Grandmaster See Also Skill OverviewCategory:Mechanics Category:Combat Information